Rika's History
by D.K.N
Summary: Hi, folks! I'm back! This fic features my favorite couple from Digimon season 3 Henry & Rika! I suck at summaries, so please just read and review. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, folks! Normally, I hang around (and contribute to) but this time, I'm making a fic that has slightly more depth to it. Mind you, it will be rated R for hints of sex (both consentual and non-consentual), so unless you are over 15 or a pervert, leave now.

Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, the Metroid series, or Star Fox.

I also do not own PlayStation, GameCube, or X-Box

Poor Henry. The young (12-going-on-13) boy ran as fast as he could for shelter, but alas, he was caught in the downpour. Giving up on staying dry, he resigned to his fast and slowed down to a walk, hoping his green raincoat and umbrella would keep his clothes and hair as close to dry as possible. 'Oh, man', he thought, 'What am I gonna do now?' He looked around, then noticed that his present surroundings looked familiar. Then it hit him. This was the street Rika looked on. And, sure enough, when he looked down the street, he saw the gateway that led to her house. He looked at his watch - it read 7:30 p.m. "Oh, well" he muttered to himself, as he ran towards her house, hoping she wouldn't pound him for dropping in unannounced.

Rika was bored. Very bored. She was alone in the house in the weekend, since her mother had several big photo shoots to be in, and her grandma was gone running several errands for the weekend. The 13-year-old girl had tried to entertain herself many ways, but she had played so much DBZ Budokai 3, Star Fox: Assault, and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, that she had quickly had enough (that and she didn't want her game systems overheating). Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

When Rika opened the door, she was, to say the least, surprised to see a soaking-wet Henry at her doorstep. "Hi," he said, "Uh, can I come in? It's kinda wet out here". "What are you doing out in this weather?" she asked after a few seconds. "Uh... I kinda... forgot" he said sheepishly. "Whatever" she replied, "Just get in here before you freeze, and take off your shoes so you don't track mud" "Thank you" he said. 'She looks nice with her hair down' he thought.

After removing his shoes and setting his soaked umbrella and raincoat aside near the door, Henry walked into the living room to see Rika sitting on the couch, a very bored look on her face. "Hey," he said, "You okay?" No response. "Hello?" he said waving his hand in front of her face, "Rika?" "Huh?" she snapped back into awareness, blushing slightly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine" She quickly tried to think up something to change the subject. She then remembered overhearing Henry explain Star Fox to Kenta, and she got an idea. "So, Henry," she said, "you have Star Fox: Assault, right?" "Yeah" he replied. "Well, then" she said, "How about some Vs. Mode matches?". Instantly a cocky grin appeared on his face. "You're on".

When they arrived in Rika's room, Henry was not that surprised to see that Rika had a PlayStation 2, GameCube, and X-Box - after all, her mom was, after all, a supermodel. They both sat down on the floor, grabbed a controller, and switched the GC on. After picking their characters (Krystal for Rika, and Falco for Henry), they proceeded to have three matches: an Arwing match in the space Station, a Landmaster battle in the Titanis desert, and an on-foot battle in Corneria. 20 minutes later, Rika had won, two-out-of-three. She still remembered the look on Henry's face when she got the Demon Launcher.

After playing their matches, they looked over at the clock and noticed it was now about 8:15. "Oh, man," Henry said, "My parents are gonna kill me". He looked out the front door, only to see that the entire street was flooded - he was stranded at Rika's house. "So," Rika said from behind him as he shut the door, "I guess that means you're stuck here". "Yeah, I guess". he said. "Hey, can I use your phone?" he asked. "Sure," she said, "Just don't take too long".

After finding the phone, Henry dialed his house, and after a few seconds, he heard his mother answering the phone on the other end. "Hello?" she said. "Hi, mom." he answered. "Oh, hi, Henry! Where are you?" "I'm at Rika's house, Listen, the streets are flooded, so there's no way I can get home right now". "Oh, I figured that would happen. Unfortunately, the rain's not going to let up until early tomorrow morning, so I guess you're stuck there for the night." "What! But mom, I-" "Don't worry, hon. It's okay. Besides," she said, "Think of it as a chance to get to know her better." He blushed slightly at this. "Okay. See you tomorrow, mom. Bye".

"So?" Rika asked, "What's the word?" "Well," Henry said, "From what my mom tells me, I'm stuck here for the night. I'm sorry". "It's okay," she said, "It can't be helped". "Really?" he asked, "You're okay with it?" "Sure" she replied, "Besides, I could use the company" she said with a slight smile. In truth, she had developed a crush on him back during the battles in the Digital World, and during the D-Reaper battles, it had developed into full-grown love. she liked how he was so gentle, kind, and wise during normal life, and yet courageous and strong in battle. Although she did think he was somewhat on the skinny side. Henry also had similar feelings to Rika. He liked how she could be very kind and sweet when she wanted to, but he wished she wouldn't hide her true self - at least not around him.

They made their way to the couch and sat down. But since the couch was kind of small, they were kinda close to each other, and they each had to fight off a blush. They then noticed that the rain had become stronger and harder, which made Rika somewhat uncomfortable. 'Oh, man,' she thought, 'Please don't let ther be any' At that point, as if on cue, lightning flashed, causing her to wince slightly, then the thunder came. It was far-off, but she still whimpered from it. "What's wrong, Rika?" Henry asked, a slight bit of worry evident in his voice. "I never liked thunder..." she replied shakily. "How come?" he asked. "I can't tell you" she said. "How come? "I just can't, okay!" she yelled, scared and angry.

At that point, a brighter lightning flash came down, followed quickly by a louder clap of thunder. This time, Rika literally squealed in fear and cowered into a ball, tears starting to form in her violet eyes. "Rika!" Henry said in concern. "Are you okay?" He sat right next to her, putting one arm around her. "What's wrong? Please tell me". "Okay" she said, "I guess there's no way around it". She took a deep breath, and began to tell her story.

"Four years ago," she said, "My mother and father had gotten into another argument, but this time it was worse".

FLASHBACK

9-year-old Rika sat in the corner, cowering in fear as her mother, with a slight bruise on her arm, was in a losing argument against her father. He was a tall man, with dark orange hair, dark violet eyes, and a crazed look on his face. She watched in horror as his fist came into contact with her mother's face, and as her mother fell unconscious onto the floor, then screamed and tried feebly to run as her father began to advance toward her.

Her father simply snatched her up, and when she began to flail around, he quickly responded with a powerful backhand to her face, and she tasted the blood inside her mouth. She felt utterly helpless as she was dragged to her parents' room, and she was consumed by true fear as she was stripped of all her clothing. All that night, the only thing louder than her screams was the thunder

END FLASHBACK

Henry was in shock. He had noticed how Rika had always looked slightly uncomfortable when the topic of her father ever even came close to being brought up. Now he knew why. "Ever since then," she said, the fear evident in her voice, "I've been completely terrified of thunder. and the worst part is..." she said, no longer bothering to hold back the tears forming in her eyes, "is that he was never found. He's still out there, and for all we know, he could come back". "I.. never knew" Henry said. "Of course you didn't" she said. "You think I'd want this to get out? Now you probably think I'm some spineless weakling".

"Of course I don't, Rika" he said, "No one in their right mind wouldn't be scared after something like that". "You mean that, Henry?" she said, a childlike innocence evident in her voice. "Of course I do" he said, gently wiping the tears away from her face. "I hate to see you unhappy, Rika. In fact," he said shyly, "I..." he hesitated on the last part, "I.. gulp love you" he whispered, then closed his eyes, bracing for impact. However, no impact came. He opened his eyes to look at Rika, and noticed a deep blush on her face. She then looked up to him and said the words he'd hoped she'd say for a long time - "I love you, too". Their faces slowly got closer and closer, but just before the magical moment arrived, another clap of thunder came, followed closely by Rika crying out slightly in fear, and the power going out, which only served to scare her more.

"Don't worry," Henry said, "I'll protect you, Rika" "Y-you will?" she asked. He nodded, a sweet smile on his face. At that point, what seemed like 20 thunderclaps came down in about a minute's time. The whole time, Rika clinged tightly to Henry, and he held her gently, occasionally whispering reassurance to the frightened beauty in his arms.

At that point, they thought it was over. Than, a truly tremendous thunderclap arrived, shaking the very house itself. Rika cried out in a terrified voice "DADDY, NO!", latched onto Henry, and proceeded to burst into tears, burying her face in his shoulder, crying her heart out in terror. All he could do was hold her, and try to make her feel as close to safe as possible, as he began to slowly rock her in his lap.

After about 5 minutes, Rika was quickly drifting off to sleep in his lap, but she was whimpering occasionally whenever a thunderbolt struck. Soon, she was finally asleep, and Henry gradually layed down, his head resting on the arm of the couch, and Rika laying on top of her, her arms still around his slender waist. After about a minute, Henry was finally asleep.

Well, tell me what you think. In the next chapter, there'll be some more character development... that is, if I get enough reviews to convince me to make another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, folks! Sorry about the wait - I've been waiting for a friend of mine to find this fic and tell me what he thinks about it, but one thing after another has come up, and he has been unable to read the fic. I'm sick and tired of waiting, so I've gone ahead and posted this second (and last) chapter. It will feature both some soft, romantic parts, and some sexual references and such. Enjoy!

Henry awoke the next morning to find himself lying on the couch, Rika on top of him, sleeping soundly, a serene smile on her face. 'She looks so peaceful' he thought. But he knew he had to awaken his sleeping angel, and thus he began to lightly shake her. She soon stirred, groaning slightly from her unhappiness at being awakened from her peaceful slumber. But as soon as she opened her eyes to see who was with her, she smiled. "So," she said, "Does this mean we're a couple?" He blushed slightly, but then smiled and nodded. With that, Rika got off of Henry, then helped her up, as they headed off to Rika's room.

They had both decided that they needed a shower, and they had decided (through rock-paper-scissors) the order which they would get the bathroom. With that, Henry headed down to the restroom. After about 15 minutes, he still hadn't come out yet, and Rika was getting very impatient. 'What the hell's taking him so long?' she thought. She headed down toward the restroom to find out what was holding him up, but when she slowly opened the door to peek inside, she saw much more than she should have - but it was definitely not something she didn't like.

Rika opened the door to see Henry COMPLETELY NAKED. Of course, he had his back to her so she couldn't see the main things, but just the sight of his thin, slender body and his bare ass were enough to make her mouth water. She quickly (yet silently) closed the door and ran back to her room, her cheeks flushed. 'Oh...my...gosh' was all she could think, although the growing dampness between her legs told her she thought more than just that.

When Henry came back into the room with a towel around his body, Rika quickly hid her blushing face as best she could. Thankfully, it worked. "Hey, Rika," Henry said, "would you mind turning your head while I get dressed. "S-sure, okay" she said, cleverly disguising the shakiness in her voice. She turned around, closing her eyes, and she then heard the towel hit the floor. A brief mental image of him completely naked crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to get any more sexually frustrated than she currently was.

When Rika took her turn in the shower, she, thankfully, had no unexpected guests. She did, however, realize that her love for him was growing by the millisecond. After she came out of the shower, Henry turned around so she could get dressed, then she gave the all-clear when she was fully clothed. She reached for the... thing that holds her hair up (I forgot what they're called), but before she could start fixing her hair...

"Wait, Rika!" Henry said. "What?" she questioned him. "Well, I've... kinda noticed by how it looks that you don't really pay much attention to your hair besides putting it up in that trademark ponytail of yours" "Yeah... what's your point?" "Well, I just thought that, well, maybe I could... um..." "Henry," she said, "Are trying to ask me if you could brush my hair?" He nodded slightly. Rika said nothing. She just grabbed a brush from in her cabinet, handed it to Henry, and sat down in front of him with her back to him.

I'm not going to bore you with the details.

After Henry was finished, he grabbed the... hair... thing and put Rika's hair into its typical style, taking great care as he did so. "You were pretty good at that" Rika said, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't think it's been this soft in practically ages, and it's been years since I've started a morning without a tangle. You think you could do my hair everyday?" "What about school days?" he asked. "Simple." she replied. "We'll find a private spot during morning recess, I'll bring my brush, and, well, you get the idea".

They spent the rest of the day with each other, doing almost everything together, including telling Henry's family about how they were now officially a couple. Henry's parents were quite happy he had finally found someone, and they liked Rika as well.

That evening, around 5:30, Rika asked Henry to spend the night at her house that night. When he asked why, she whispered into his ear her plans for that night, and his face was deep-red within 5 seconds. But he was okay with it, and when he tiold her so, she almost squealed in happiness. Henry asked his folks if it was alright (leaving out their plans), and they said okay. With that, Henry met Rika at her house at 8:30 p.m., just as they had planned.

Henry was still dazed the next morning. A semi-permanent blush was on his face, and he was thoroughly exhausted. He had had so many orgasms that last night, he barely had the energy to stand. Not to mention his ass was so sore that sitting was painful, but standing or walking would be even more so. He had never thought Rika would be THAT intense, but boy, had he learned! Henry also wondered how she could've gotten ahold of a strap-on, but he foiund it best not to think about it. She had let him take charge once or twice - it turns out she liked it from behind. What really got him most that the way she made love was not only intense, but also gentle and loving, like all she cared about was making him happy.

That afternoon, Rika's mother had arrived back home, and Rika had decided it was time for Henry to meet the famous (or to Rika, infamous) Rumiko Nonaka. That afternoon, Henry arrived at the Nonaka household again, and as he walked toward the kitchen, where Rika and her mother were sitting, he heard Rika saying something that made him freeze in place. "...and when we were finished, he couldn't even walk!" followed by laughter from the both of them. "Rika!" he shouted. "What are you doing telling her about that!" "Oh, relax, Henry" Rumiko said. "I'm actually pretty happy that she finally found someone she loves so much. That and before I found out about you two, I was starting to think she wasn't straight." Mom!" "What?" Althewhile, Henry just stood there, a blush on his semi-mortified face.

"Come on, Henry!" Rika said, "Come have a seat!" Finally gathering himself, Henry walked toward the kitchen table, though he was further embarrassed by the fact that it was more than clear he was walking kinda funny, and that Rika's mom could surely notice. Sure enough, she did, but she didn't say anything, since she didn't want to make him feel any more uncomfortable. He finally reached the table and had a seat, as Rumiko asked him to tell her more about himself.

After about half an hour of talking and getting to know more about each other, the conversation was more or less finished. There was a particularly memorable part of it, however, when Rumiko had openly discussed how she was planning on enrolling Rika as a part-time model for Victoria's Secret Jr., which got deep blushes from both Rika and Henry.

Finally, they were done. Or so Henry thought. "Oh, and Rika?" Rumiko asked. "Yes, mama?" she replied. "Didn't you say there was something you wanted to show me?" "Oh, yeah!" she said, and then turned to Henry, a loving look in her eyes. "Rika," he said nervously, "What are you giving me that look for?" Rika said nothing, only beginning to slowly walk towards him. He slowly backed away, until he was literally cornered by her. As she leaned into him, he realized what was going on and began to attempt to protest. "Rika, what are you thinking? We're in front of your mo-" He was quickly silenced by her lips pressing hard into his.

From that point, Henry was completely helpless to resist, and he knew it. It was just something about how Rika kissed him that turned him into putty in her hands. She wraooed one of her arms around the back of his head and the other around his slim waist, pulling him closer. Her tongue forced itself into his mouth, and he moaned slightly into the kiss, his eyes already half-closed and his knees already weak. After only a few seconds, he could no longer stand, but Rika just continued their kiss as he slid down to the floor. She took the hand around his waist and stuck it down the back of his pants, giving his ass a playful squeeze as he practically melted into her touch.

When Rika finally pulled away, she left Henry sitting with his legs open at a 45-degree angle, his eyes glazed over and half-closed, a deep blush on his face and a noticable bulge on the front of his pants. "See?" Rika said, turning to her mother, "I told you I was dominant".

Well, tell me what you think! I've spent quite a bit of time on this fic (okay, more like an hour and 20 minutes), and I'd like to get some feedback. Let's hear some reviews, people! Until then, take care, good bye!


End file.
